The Baker's Hunger Games
by I-AmHomo-Romeo
Summary: The Hunger Games in Peeta's eyes. What happens when you get everything you asked for, plus more? Pairings will include: Gale/Peeta Cato/Peeta and eventual Finnick/Peeta Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**A story of a boy who falls in love with someone in his District, but whose heart may reside in the Girl whose life he saved some time ago. Is he out of Luck or will he find love again?**_

_This FanFiction will feature Boy on Boy Love. This is my first story, so bear with me. I probably won't get it right the first time but that doesn't mean I won't try._

Peeta POV (3rd Person)

Peeta opened his eyes to the grey light of early dawn. The sun had yet to come up and he knew he needed to get moving. He started by washing up and dressing in green pants that had a few holes in them, wearing out hand-me-downs, and a baggy white t-shirt. He crept past his brothers' beds, making sure not to wake them as he headed to the kitchen and began with the chores. Cleaning up whatever mess was left before he went to bed last night and starting the baking for business. He knew people would be waiting so he went to the store room and collected a few loaves of bread and set them in the oven to heat up. He then started to prepare cookies, for his older brother, and made cake batter, for the other. It was something he always did for them. His mother or rather _their _mother would wake up and be proud of them for getting started without her and be angry with him for not finishing up last night's work. Which always seemed to be the case, not matter what he did he could never get all the things his mother wanted him to done. He sighed, as he grabbed a bag and a few rolls and a couple loaves of bread.

He ran out the door with the bag and headed to the Gates which lead to the fence protecting the District from all the animals that _might _attack them, though everyone knew it was to keep them from poaching. The Fence was electric which did the job of deterring predators but it wasn't always on. Which of course was how anyone managed to get fresh supplies, be it meat or berries and the like. He smiled when he saw them, Katniss Everdeen and Gale Hawthorne. They both look in his direction as he approaches and wave smiling back at him. "I hoped I'd catch you two before you slip off into the Meadow." He huffs as he reaches them. He opens his pack and reaches and pulls out the two loaves of bread and hands it to them. "Here, I figured you guys would need something to eat while you were out hunting. And of course my dad would appreciate having some fresh meat if you have some to spare." He said smiling at them, his gaze lingering on Gale a little longer than at Katniss.

"Thanks." Katniss said, smiling slightly as she stored the loaf in the bag. Gale smiled at Peeta before smiling more warmly at Katniss. How Peeta envied her for that look that said _I love you. _She didn't even know how lucky she was, how could she? She clearly didn't see or understand how Gale obviously felt for her; either that or she had no intentions of returning those feelings to him. Which Peeta desperately hoped was the case.

Turning he waved at them before running off towards home, where his mother would be up and furious that he had decided to take off and make him finish his brother's chores _that he started for them. _Clearly they didn't really appreciate all that he did for them or knew that no matter what they said their mother would be angry with Peeta.

He walked in and found that his mother had yet to wake thankfully but noticed that both his brothers were up and almost finished with the baking he had started for them. He sighed knowing that he'd have to try to catch up before- his mother walked in dressed for the day and noticed Peeta's lapse in activity while his brothers worked diligently. Her lips pressed into a thin line and her eyes narrowed in his direction. "I'd get to work Peeta because as I recall you didn't finish baking all the bread, decorating the cakes, cleaning the kitchen or selling all the cookies your father worked so hard on yesterday." She said in a firm almost unfriendly tone. "Why can't you be more responsible like your brothers?" she asked glancing at them and smiling. "Morning boys, at least I know that when I'm gone I can count on you two to keep business going." She said, affectionately.

Peeta sighed as he went and began finishing what he started earlier. He wished he could understand why his mother hated him so much, why she always had to criticize him. It wasn't fair that he did more than either of his brothers and even helped them with their share of work and his mother still wouldn't be satisfied with him. He began to feel a little better as his father came in and greeted them all warmly. Peeta swore if it wasn't for that man he wasn't sure how he'd have made it all these years.

"I need someone to come with me to get more supplies, Peeta would you mind?" he asked, knowing that I'd jump on any chance to escape. "Peeta already had a late start this morning! He hasn't even finished his duties from last night! He needs to stay here!" his mother screeched before he got a chance to respond. "It's alright Mom. I'll do Peeta's work for him, besides my shoulders been hurting so I'd rather not do any heavy lifting." His eldest sibling said, saving Peeta. "Well that's so generous of you darling, glad I have someone to pick up the boy's slack." She said, looking at him like he was an angel for returning a favor to Peeta. He glared at the floor moments from snapping and earning himself a beating.

His father put a hand on his shoulder and led him out of the Bakery. He was silent on their way to the Hob, fuming about how his mother treated him. Did she love him at all? It really didn't seem like it anymore, he didn't even try to pretend that she cared for him. "I swear the only reason she keeps me around is so that she can have someone to blame when something goes wrong." Peeta said, venting aloud. "Now Peeta, you know that isn't true. Your mother loves you." He said softly, pulling him in for a hug.

A tear escaped one of Peeta's blue eyes, as the anger faded and was replaced with pain as his father hugged him. "I find that hard to believe anymore." He said quietly his voice breaking as he tried not to start sobbing. "Don't worry son, one day you'll see." He said in a comforting tone which almost fooled Peeta. He had to stop himself from saying _Yeah maybe one day when I'm dead. _

He took a steadying breath and pulled away and walked on towards the Hob. He waited outside for his father to go in and get everything he needed. He stood there, wondering what how Gale and Katniss were doing in the woods and how long it would take them to get back. Maybe they'd meet here at the Hob. He started to think of Gale, as he'd done many times before, out in the woods hunting. Gale's strong muscular arms flexing as he pulled the bow string tight as he prepared to shoot the deer they'd been tracking. The sun had come up now and it was getting pretty warm. Peeta imagined how Gale would be starting to sweat by now, how it would cover his body in a pleasant sheen. He imagined how a drop of sweat would roll down Gale's chest, his skin a beautiful golden brown color. How Gale would wipe his brow to clear away the sweat, lean into a tree and lick his lips before taking a long drink of cool water. Peeta desperately wished he could taste those salty sweet lips, pink and luscious. He imagined himself kissing Gale, their bodies pressed together, his hands exploring the grooves of Gale's abs, and just as his fingers started to slip into Gale's jeans his thoughts were interrupted.

"Peeta! I've been trying to get your attention for the last minute." His father said as Peeta refocused on reality. Blushing, Peeta turned and started heading towards his father, and realizing that his jeans were a bit tight and he tried to walk without drawing too much attention to the hard on he'd gotten while daydreaming about Gale. "Sorry." He said looking down, still blushing, "I kind of spaced out there for a few minutes." He said as he started to lift the hundred pound bag of flour his dad had just purchased. He slammed it down on the cart and went back to get the other bags. As he finished loading them he started to push the cart out and back towards their house.


	2. Chapter 2

Gale was doing his snare run, collecting rabbits which had always been the main victim in his elegant traps. He was a fair shot and could kill a deer but his skill paled in comparison to the precise art that Catnip had with her bow and arrow. He remembered the first time they had met in the woods while hunting.

_She had her bow trained on what he felt sure was his eye, or maybe his heart. Her arms were unwavering even though she had a conflicted look in her eyes. A cloud bank that had been lingering over them passed and a beam of warm light fell upon them. He raised his hand blocking the light and saw her pull her string tight which made him raise his hand, "Don't shoot." He said in a soft pleading tone. "I won't tell anyone you were out here if you do the same." He went on trying to pacify her in hopes that she might not shoot him. "My name is Gale Hawthorne…" his voice trailed off, uncertain of himself._

"_Katniss…" she said barely audible and she wondered if he heard her._

"_Nice to meet you Catnip..?" he looked at her with a raised eyebrow, what a funny name, but he was looking to get her last name too because he might know her family._

"_It's Katniss Everdeen." She said with a little more volume and confidence as she lowered her bow, eyes narrowing at the name 'Catnip.'_

_Gale sighed in relief as she lowered her weapon and smiled a little. "Oh, sorry Katniss." He corrected himself, "Everdeen huh? Explains why you seem so familiar. Your dad worked in the mines." He recognized the flash of pain and sorrow in her eyes, he regretted bringing up the subjected and worked quickly to patch up the conversation. "My father died in the Mines when I was a few years younger," about Katniss' age, "So I've been out here hunting to support my family." He said realizing this must be the same reason she was out here. Although, Gale had a few more mouths to feed this was why he had his name in the reaping bowl so many times. He had to sign up for tesserae so his family could have grain and oil._

_There was a silence that lingered in the air between them as they tried to figure out what came next. Did they part ways and continue their respective missions? No, that wouldn't feel right. Gale thought as he looked at Katniss. He wanted her around so they could find comfort in each other's company. Voicing this opinion, Gale bit his lower lip feeling nervous until she gave a slight nod of her head._

Snapping out of his reverie, Gale realized he'd reached the end of his snare trail and had 3 rabbits and much to his surprise a wild turkey. Normally they never got caught in his snares, rather he or Katniss would have shot one in order to bring one home. Feeling rather good about himself Gale started back towards his meeting spot with Katniss. He only had to wait about 15 minutes until Katniss returned. She was carrying 5 or 6 squirrels and another wild turkey. She looked mildly surprised that Gale also had one. After that they loaded up their kills in the game bag before setting out to find a deer they'd been tracking together.

Gale was a better tracker than Katniss but she more than made up for it with her shooting and hearing. Gale could follow a trail but Katniss would likely spot it first. And she did, pausing to ready her bow and took aim. Gale not too far behind her looked to where she was aiming. Spotting the deer he grinned triumphantly. Katniss shot first wounding the animal while Gale shot next effectively killing the animal. They looked at each other and smiled as they raced over to the deer's body. Removing their arrows the prepared to start heading back to District 12, seeing as Katniss wasn't strong enough to carry the deer she opted to take the game bag instead. Gale draped a cloth over his shoulders so that any blood wouldn't get on his shirt before hoisting the deer on his shoulder.

They were chatting happily on their way back and decided that they should stop by to check on the strawberry patch to see if there were any ripe strawberries they could sell. Gale waited as Katniss went over through the protective netting they'd put around them so the birds and other animals couldn't reach the delicious red berries. Finding more than enough she added a few dozen to the side pocket of the game bag. Tonight they would be feasting, they might even have enough money by the time they left the Hob he might be able to buy cookies for his family. Which everyone would love, especially if they were Peeta's. They made their way back to the fence surrounding District 12, slipped through it and headed towards the butcher with their catch. They winded through alleyways and for the most part avoided people like the plague, they didn't want to be caught by the Peacekeepers, unless of course they shopped at the Hob. They made their way to the butcher who came out almost as soon as they were in sight.

"Quite a catch you have today Gale, I imagine you want me to prepare it for you?" the butcher asked smiling. "Yes, it would be greatly appreciated, you may even keep a few cuts of the meat for yourself as payment." Gale replied.

The butcher nodded and relieved Gale of the deer, taking it inside to cut and clean it. Katniss got out the strawberries and informed him that she was going to the Mayor's house to sell the strawberries, knowing that it was the Mayor's favorite treat. Gale waited for about an hour until the butcher came out and handed him the freshly cut meat and sent him on his way.

About halfway to the Hob he was reunited with Katniss. She handed him some money, half of what she'd gotten from the strawberries and they continued on to the Hob. Gale noticed Peeta first and smiled as he watched the young baker lifting heavy bags of flower and grain. He then glanced at Katniss' slender frame and made a few short comparisons. Katniss wasn't as curvy as say, Madge, but she still had a nice figure. Plus he preferred her company to Madge's, seeing as the Mayor's daughter liked to gossip. He smiled and waved at Peeta as they walked into the Hob.

Their first stop was Greasy Sae's where they gave her some meat for her stew and received more money, which again they split evenly. They went around trading wild game for other things they needed and bought a few more keeping both of the wild turkeys for their family's dinner.

They accompanied Peeta and his father on their way back to the bakery where Gale bought bread, rolls, and cookies. While Katniss just bought bread and rolls, she did save money which she would no doubt save for either herself or her mother, it was always unclear which. It was always at this point when they'd split up and head towards home. Gale hugged Katniss lightly before turning to talk to Peeta for a little while.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I don't Update very often. Life beckons and I don't resist much. **

Peeta was pushing the cart silently as the three of them walked towards the bakery. As they reached the building Gale went inside with Peeta's father to buy a few things, leaving Peeta outside to put away the supplies.

Peeta was tossing bags on the cart with relative ease now. He had removed his shirt which had become slick with sweat and provided little relief from the glaring sun. Stopping for a moment to catch his breath, he wiped the sweat from his brow and licked his lips, wishing he could have some water.

"Hello." A husky voice from behind him said, startling him, causing him to jump and come face to face with none other than the handsome hunk himself.

"Hi." Peeta said, offering a nervous smile, surprised that Gale had managed to sneak up on him. Unable to control his desires, he looked Gale up and down and bite his lip as he noticed that a few buttons were undone on Gale's shirt, exposing a well-defined, smooth chest.

"Would you like some help, Peeta?" Gale asked smiling, amused that he had been able to surprise Peeta. He was adorable in his shy demeanor and he had absolutely no clue how much Gale enjoyed seeing the blond blush.

"Oh," he said, a little surprised at Gale's offer. "No, I'll be fine. Besides if my mother saw you helping me, she'd scream about how I was too lazy to do it myself." Looking down at his feet, Peeta did want Gale to stick around and was quickly trying to find a reason for him to stay.

"Hey," Gale said softly, putting his finger under Peeta's chin and lifting it up. "Chin up." He said, looking in Peeta's blue orbs trying to figure out what he was thinking.

Peeta blushed lightly as Gale lifted his face up and his eyes locked with the stormy greys, immediately becoming lost in them. His heart rate had increased significantly and he was overcome by the strongest desire to kiss Gale.

Gale noticed that Peeta's eyes were full of mixed emotions. There was a deep sadness hidden behind happiness and other emotions he couldn't quite recognize. Their faces were close and he could taste Peeta's breath. It tasted of cinnamon and freshly baked bread. He noticed his heart rate had picked up considerably, and wondered why.

Peeta was so close to having his first kiss with the guy of his dreams. _If Gale would just lean a bit closer… _

Gale moved away, his brows furrowing. He turned, picked up a bag of flower and set it on the pile with the others. "Tomorrow's Reaping Day." He said as he went to retrieve another bag.

Peeta tried to hide the disappointment, keep it from showing on his face as Gale moved away. He watched as Gale started moving flour sacks. He moved to help and glanced over his shoulder, hoping his mother wouldn't come out. "Yeah, I think my mom secretly hopes that my name is picked so she doesn't have to put up with me anymore." Peeta said, half-joking, chuckling softly.

Gale frowned as he looked at Peeta, knowing that there was some truth with that statement. "Well, if it means anything to you Peeta, I hope your name never gets called." He said softly, putting his hand on top of Peeta's.

Peeta was a little surprised by Gale's words; they were among the nicest anyone had ever said to him. "Thanks." He murmured, looking down at the ground. He was even more surprised when he felt Gale's hand on top of his own. He looked up and the two shared a meaningful glance before Gale moved away.

Gale had gotten this strange feeling as he stared into Peeta's beautiful, soft blue eyes. It wasn't a feeling he was used to, and it confused him. A frown settled on his face as he tried to decipher it. He scowled before letting it go, and decided that he should get going. "I'm gonna go buy a few things from the bakery Peeta. I'll see you tomorrow." He said, putting a hand on Peeta's shoulder before leaving.

Peeta merely nodded as Gale said he was leaving. He had been wearing a frown earlier, as if he was frustrated by something. Before Gale left he'd put a hand on Peeta's shoulder, and the touch gave him a warm feeling that melted into his body and settling in his stomach.

He finished unloading all the supplies before heading inside and started decorating cakes, his mind stuck on Gale. He barely noticed his brothers as they came in from wherever they had been, followed by their mother. Who scowled in his direction but otherwise said nothing.

Peeta did all of his chores absentmindedly until it was time to go to bed. He ignored his brother's quiet whispers as he climbed into his bed, closing his eyes, memories of Gale flashing through his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Peeta was shaken awake by his mother extremely early in the morning. Her reasons behind it were: she wanted Peeta to get most if not all his chores done before the Reaping. Peeta was the only one out of his entire family that was forced to do this. He glared at his brother's sleeping forms. He knew it wasn't fair to be angry at them; it was just their mother who favored them. A lone tear streaked down his face. He wiped it away before moving to take a bath, scrubbing himself clean.

After he finished his bath, he walked downstairs and began with his usual chores. He heated up some bread from last night, and threw in four or five cheesy rolls. It was a tradition to give Gale and Katniss cheesy rolls on the day of the Reaping.

He moved on and started cake batter, and cookie dough and started the bread so it could rise. After that was started, he grabbed the loaves of bread and the cheesy rolls and stuffed them in the bag and ran out of the bakery.

He headed down the typical path to the Gate. He was a little early and Katniss was there by herself. "Hey." He said softly, approaching her with a soft smile.

"Hi." Katniss said, smiling back. "Gale should be here any minute. He always takes longer than me to get out of bed." She said chuckling.

"Alright, well, here's the bread, and some cheesy rolls." He said, handing over the bag. "I might not make it to the Hob today. Mom's going to be a real slave driver today." He said, giving a halfhearted smile.

"I suppose we'll see you at the Bakery then, and if not then at the Reaping." She said softly, waving as Peeta took off back towards home.

Gale walked up to Katniss shortly afterwards. "Has Peeta come yet?" He asked, not really wanting to wait around today. Katniss nodded and they started to make their way to the woods.

Peeta made it back to the Bakery to find his Father, up and doing his chores. He smiled at the sight, even on a stressful day like today his father was helping him out.

"I'd ask where you went but Gale and Katniss always give me twice the amount of wild game I pay for, and there are always a few loaves of bread missing." His father said softly, smiling at Peeta.

Peeta smiled sheepishly, honestly thinking no one really noticed. He was thankful that his mother hadn't caught wind of it yet.

"Go get ready. I'll finish up here." He said, with a knowing look in his eyes.

With that, Peeta went upstairs and got dressed in his finest clothes. Getting his hair wet, he grabbed a comb and some gel and combed his hair back. He wiped some of the dirt and grime off of his face. It didn't really make much of a difference, the only attractive feature Peeta felt he had were his eyes.

After he was ready he walked back downstairs where his mother was fussing over his brother's outfits. Once she caught sight of Peeta though, she grimaced. "I see you let your father finish your chores." She said flatly, her eyes narrowing in his direction.

"It was just so he could go change, take it easy on him. He could get Reaped today and the only memories he'd have of you aren't very fond." His father said, staring sternly it his wife.

She opened her mouth to retort before closing it and returned to fussing over his brothers.

Peeta mouthed 'Thank you,' at his father who smiled kindly in return. He wondered if they were going to get a divorce.

A few moments later their mother was ushering them all out the door. They joined the flood of children making their way towards Check In. When it was Peeta's turn he walked up and got his finger pricked. Pressing the blood onto the paper and waiting until the scanner that confirmed that he was indeed himself. "Go ahead." The female Peacekeeper said.

He wandered over to where the rest of the boy's his age were lining up. Taking his place next to boys he didn't really know. His name was in there 27 times, much more than his brother's. Ever since he was old enough to sign up for tesserae neither of his brothers were ever forced to again. A choice made by his bitch of a mother.

After all the kids were done checking in, Effie Trinket walked onto the stage along with the Mayor and all the other important officials of District 12.

"Welcome, Welcome." She chirped brightly, "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

Peeta rolled his eyes at her bright, bubbly personality, it grated on his nerves.

"Before we begin we have a special film brought to you all the way from the Capital." She said in a sickeningly sweet tone. Effie then gestured at the large screen as the short film began. It talked about the war, treason and how the Capital won. How the Hunger Games were brought into being, about how they were meant to bring honor and pride to the winning District. How charitable the Capital was when the Victor was bathed in riches and luxuries. The same load of bull as the year before. Effie murmured the final words and exclaimed how much she loved the film. Like all the other Capital citizens, she enjoyed the Games, enough to be their Capital representative.

When that was over, she then proceeded with the Reaping. Her usual 'Ladies First!' typical Capital manners; she walked over to the bowl that held all the girls' names. Reaching in she searched for a slip to pull out. Plucking one from the many slips inside, she sauntered over to the microphone to read the name.

"Primrose Everdeen!" she exclaimed brightly. He looked over to a sad sight; Prim who was standing with the other twelve year olds, their first Reaping, was singled out. All the girls around her had taken several steps away from her, as if she had some kind of fatal disease. "Well come on!" Effie said, seemingly unaffected by the turn of events.

Slowly Prim made her way out to the pathway that lead up to the steps of the Justice Hall. Peeta watched as she walked the walk of death. He glanced at Mrs. Everdeen, who lost her husband in the Mines and would now lose her daughter to the Games. It was cruel, that someone so young should be forced to compete.

Then to everyone's surprise Katniss stepped out calling Prim's name. As the Peacekeepers moved to stop her she exclaimed: "I volunteer! I volunteer! I volunteer as Tribute!" pushing aside the Peacekeepers and running up to her sister.

Effie was shocked and trying to recover as she looked to the Mayor for guidance. No one in District 12 had ever volunteered. Discovering that there was no real problem she looked at Katniss again. "Well come along dear!" she said in a not so bright voice.

Katniss had told Prim to go find their mother, while Prim cried and kept repeating the word 'no.' Gale stepped out as well and scooped Prim up into his arms. Prim continued to scream and cry for a little while before falling silent. Effie asked for Katniss' name.

"Katniss Everdeen." She had said, barely audible.

"Well, I'd bet my hat that was your sister." She said smiling.

"Yes, she is." Katniss said her voice still shaky.

"Well let's give a hand to our very first Volunteer." Effie said, clapping softly. She was the only one to clap; the rest of the children touched three fingers to their lips and held them into the air.

"Now on to the boys." Effie said brightly as she walked over to the bowl that held the boys' names. She reached in and quickly pulled a slip out. She walked back over to the microphone and called out: "Peeta Mellark!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Figured I might as well update, if you like my story, and want me to continue, let me know in a review. Also, leave a review if you'd like to see something happen, want something explained in more detail or just that you enjoyed the chapter.**

Peeta stood there amid the restless crowd, a few boys shifted uncomfortably; trying not to be disrespectful of a kid who will probably be dead before the week is out. Other boys cannot help but let relief shine all over their face, because they weren't chosen, they weren't going to die. A few moments passed before he realized that he needed to make his way up to the stage. He tried forcing his face into a more relaxed, confident look, but he probably only managed a grimace. Licking his lips he noticed that his mouth had gone dry and felt like sandpaper. Water sounded inviting, as if the simple liquid would give him nerves of steel.

In all honesty, Peeta could not think of one thing that could comfort him right now. Save for, perhaps one thing: Gale. If Peeta could just find the brunette with his soft grey eyes and run straight into his arms. But Peeta could not afford this weakness, in order to survive any length of time he had to put up his guard. Surviving was the only thing that mattered. He could not allow anything that would hinder his chances of living. Not even love, one moment of weakness could be his downfall. If Gale got on his knees begging for Peeta's love, he could not give it. This love could not be worth death.

Finally making it to the stairs of the stage, he took each step in a robotic fashion, opposed to his usual graceful gait. It was a very controlled gait, a slight swing of his hips, just enough to be noticed. He had to walk a fine line, because he couldn't let everyone know he was gay, even if most already suspected it. Peeta would not proclaim his guilt aloud for all to hear, for that most heinous crime. Such a thing could not go unpunished because the good of the many outweigh the good of the one. In his deepest dreams, he yearned for someone to notice and take interest. Romance seemed always unattainable, just beyond his reach. Now, as he stood on the stage, a tribute of the 74th annual Hunger Games, it seemed that much more farfetched.

A Peacekeeper rushed him off the stage and into the Justice Building, interrupting any further thoughts. He was shut in a room, which seemed quite luxurious compared to his home, even though his family owned the Bakery and was better off than most anyone, aside from the Mayor and the Peacekeepers. Looking around, Peeta waited for something to happen. Tributes were supposed to get an hour to say goodbye to their family and friends; although typically the outlying districts got much less time. District Twelve got a scant 15 minutes, and it didn't exactly allow for heartfelt goodbyes. On the other hand, it was probably for the best that they weren't locked in a room guarded by Peacekeepers awaiting the train that would carry them closer to the grave.

Peeta's father was the first to enter, and he was followed closely by his two brothers. The boys shared sad, knowing looks and kept their distance. Peeta waited for his mother to come through the door, but to his surprise, and delight, she never came. His father embraced him tightly, long enough to make it slightly awkward for Peeta. When his dad pulled away, there were tears in his gentle blue orbs. "I prayed this day would never come, but the odds are never in our favor." He said quietly, his voice breaking. "I probably should have told you more often but I love you Peeta and you're everything I wished for in a son. I've always been proud to call you my son. I want you to promise me one thing, try to come home alive." He said, before kissing his forehead and letting a few silent tears fall down his cheek. He pulled him into one more hug before he moved away, ruffling Peeta's hair.

His brothers were moved by their father's words and moved forward to wrap Peeta in their arms for a brief moment. Between his brothers and his father, Peeta felt enough affection to overlook the fact that his mother didn't respect him enough to say goodbye or even wish him luck. In a way, he was glad he didn't have to put up with her snide remarks and dirty looks.

His oldest brother slipped off his armband and handed it to Peeta. It wasn't much but it meant so much, because now he would have something to remember them by and remind him of home. Peeta was so close to breaking down that he hoped that no one else would come to see him. As his family left, Peeta sat in a chair and chewed on his lip. Not expecting anyone else to walk through the door he let a few tears streak down his cheeks. A couple glided over his lips, leaving their salty flavor. Peeta grimaced at the taste; of course the taste of his tears would be disgusting. After all he did live in a bakery full of sweets that he enjoyed sampling when his mother wasn't looking.

It wasn't until a few moments later when he realized Gale was standing in the doorway, watching Peeta silently, waiting until he was composed enough to come in. Peeta stood up so quickly that he lost his balance and he closed his eyes, tensing up for the pain that would come as he did a face plant into the carpet. Peeta was shocked when instead of the floor; he was caught by a large, muscular arm. Shocked, his blue eyes shot up to stare into the grey eyes he loved so much. "Gale." He choked out, trying to keep himself from sobbing uncontrollably.

"Hey Peet," was the soft reply from Gale. His hand remained on Peeta even though he had fully regained his balance. Gale had this look in his eye, as if he was struggling with his emotions. Then, without warning Gale's lips connected to Peeta's. It was a tense, brief kiss but it still made blood rush to his cheeks and a warm fuzzy feeling envelop his body. Peeta blinked a few times, wondering if this was all just some weird dream. He opened his mouth a few times, only to close it without saying a word.

"Just promise me to try to come back to us." Gale said in a hushed tone. "And yes, I know you have a crush on me. I've known for a while now, because I see the way you look at me. It's the way I wish Katniss would look at me." He admitted quietly. Reaching out, he stroked Peeta's cheek with his fingers. "It makes me feel better about myself when you look at me like that. It makes me realize that it isn't me, just her not being interested in love."

"I'm not sure exactly what I feel for you Peeta, and I'll have to a lot of thinking to do. But I care about you a lot, maybe even more than I should. If you come back, maybe we can talk about this more." He said, pulling Peeta into a warm, intimate embrace. "Good luck Peeta." He said, and kissed his forehead exactly where his dad did. When he reached the door he paused, turning back to face Peeta; he twirled the ring on his finger before pulling it off. Walking closer to Peeta, he took his hand and slid the ring on his pointer finger. "Remember me in the arena, and remember yourself." With that, Gale turned and left the room.

Peeta was still trying to recover from his shock at the turn of events. He stared at the ring on his finger; it was beautiful, and probably expensive. He was extremely confused and wished he could figure things out with Gale before he left.

Once again the Peacekeepers brought his thoughts to a screeching halt as he was escorted from the room in a hasty manner. They rushed him into a car that would take them to the train. The escort, Effie rode in the car with them and babbled on and on about pointless things. As he resumed his earlier thoughts, he wished that she would just shut up and leave them to suffer in silence. They arrived at the train which looked way fancier than the coal trains he was used to seeing. Peeta couldn't help but feel annoyed as Effie prodded them forward onto the train. She was being polite about it but that didn't keep Peeta from wanting tell her off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Update. Sorry for the wait.**

As Peeta boarded the train he glanced at Katniss for a moment before letting his eyes absorb their surroundings. Everything was exquisitely furbished. Effie had not been lying when she described the train. He glanced at her and she simply waved them forward, smiling. As he walked he noticed that there was a lot of food around. If he wasn't on the train to his death, he might have enjoyed sampling all the food he'd never seen before. There were cakes, cookies, and many other sweets he couldn't identify. There were also drinks of every color on display in glass bottles. The furniture looked like it had never been used, but Peeta knew that many other tributes had sat there waiting for their future, death on all of their minds. He was afraid to touch anything, thinking he might break it. Knowing the Capital they might make their families pay for the damage. Even though his mother had been the bane of his existence, he didn't want her to pay for something she could never afford. He also avoided touching the many sweets around him. Peeta felt as if he didn't deserve them, especially since there was enough food to feed the district children for a couple days. He turned to look at Katniss, trying to gauge her reaction to all this. All that registered was shock and awe.

Effie continued to usher them until they reached a few chairs and then instructed them to sit. She looked around expectantly and waited with her hands folded politely in her lap. After a few minutes of nothing except awkward staring she spoke up, "I'm going to find Haymitch." She said brightly, "He's probably in the Bar Car." She said, mostly to herself, standing up and walking off. Both tributes stared silently after her.

"Have you ever met him?" Peeta asked quietly, glancing at Katniss. "Haymitch." He was met with silence. "You know Katniss, he is our Mentor, he did win this thing once." Katniss still remained silent and refused to even look at him. "Look I get it if you don't wanna talk but I just don't think there's anything wrong with getting a little help." He said, feeling frustrated with her silence. She merely gave him look. He was getting pissed, they were friends and he felt like he was alone on this damned train. He opened his mouth, about to say something he'd regret when the car door opened and in walked the town drunk.

Haymitch stood there for a few moments before staggering over to the drinks, picking up a glass and a bottle. The air around him reeked of alcohol. His clothes were already a mess, despite being new. Peeta felt bad for him, he hadn't always been a drunk. But the memories of the Games must still haunt him. That along with having no one there for him couldn't have helped either. But he didn't want help and he didn't want anyone to come around. Peeta tried once, when he was younger, offering him so fresh bread free of charge. The man had simply waved him off and told him to go play with the other children.

"Well," Haymitch said, dragging Peeta out of his memories. "Congratulations." He said, looking at Peeta for a second before staring a lot longer at Katniss. He had already filled the glass with liquor and raised it up to them as if he was toasting some great success. Peeta chanced another glance at Katniss who glared up at Haymitch.

Peeta drew in a deep breath, steadying himself. "Alright, so when do we begin?" he asked, looking expectantly at Haymitch.

Haymitch looked at him in surprise. "Whoa, so eager." He said, the look of surprise quickly fading from his face. "Most of you aren't in such a hurry."

"Yeah, I want to know what the plan is. You're our mentor-" Peeta was interrupted by Haymitch.

"Mentor?" Haymitch asked, looking amused.

"Yes, our mentor. You're supposed to tell us how to get Sponsors and give us advice." Peeta said firmly, already irritated by Katniss' mood. He didn't have patience to play nicely with this drunken bastard.

"Advice," Haymitch said, rolling his eyes, "Alright. Here's some advice: Embrace the probability of your eminent death, and know in your heart that there is nothing I can do to save you." He said flatly. These kids needed to realize that they were on their own in the Arena, and that they probably wouldn't gain enough sponsors for them to be useful.

"Why are you here then?" Katniss asked, speaking for the first time, sounding rather annoyed.

Haymitch held up his glass and said, "Refreshments."

Peeta was fed up with the man's behavior and stood up reaching for the glass of booze. "Alright, I think you've had enough of that." He said, his face set in a frown.

Haymitch was quick to react, he leg coming up and his foot pinned Peeta back in his seat. As usual he wasn't wearing any shoes or socks, never having the patience to deal with them; unless of course it was snowing.

Haymitch didn't exactly feel like putting up with the kids any longer, stood with his drink in hand and announced that he was returning to his bedroom.

Peeta wasn't about to let him relax. He needed to help them, and he would whether he liked it or not. He stood up and said to Katniss, "I'm gonna go talk to him."

"It's no use." Katniss said with raised brows.

"He'll come around, you'll see." Peeta replied, he would make sure of it. He walked through the doors until he found Haymitch's room. He knocked on the door and no reply came. He waited about five minutes before knocking again. After another five minutes had passed he got fed up and burst into the room.

Haymitch had passed out in a chair in his room, the bottle empty and hanging in his hand. Peeta scowled darkly at the man. He looked the man up and down before deciding he was going to take a look around his room.

Peeta started digging through the drawers of the dresser before moving on to the closet. Most of them already reeked of alcohol no matter how new they looked. It's as if the scent permeated everything the man owned. As he was digging Peeta discovered a few pictures of a woman. It wasn't anyone he knew, but if Haymitch was keeping a picture of her, she must have been very important to him.

After about fifteen more minutes of digging he stumbled upon a magazine. It was a porn magazine. On the cover was a bunch of naked women. He immediately crinkled his nose at the images. But he was curious, so he flipped a few pages and got more than he bargained for. He quickly tossed the dirty mag back into the closet and glanced at Haymitch who was now snoring loudly.

Peeta sighed, knowing that the man probably wouldn't wake up anytime soon. He left the car and returned to the room where they had been before, only Katniss wasn't there anymore. So he went to explore the rest of the train. After all he was going to be spending a couple of days on it.

He found a car that resembled a living room of sorts. Complete with a Tv and a funny looking remote. He picked it up and touched the glass of the remote. The television turned on to Ceasar Flickerman who was discussing the Reapings of each District on half of the screen; on the other half was footage from the Reapings. District 1 was currently on the screen, with a cute boy named Marvel volunteering and a rather ditzy looking blond girl being Reaped whose name was apparently Glimmer. They both had such weird names, and Glimmer sounded like the name of some lame cartoon character.

Next was District 2 with a handsome blond muscle-head dominating the stage with a petit brown haired chick by his side. A hero and his sidekick Peeta thought with a chuckle. He paused the screen as it focused on the male. He seemed arrogant, cocky even.


End file.
